


Troubled Nights

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky isn't actually acting like the strong one, Caring Steve, Crying, Emotional, Just hinted at - Freeform, Kind of a drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Not fully mentioned, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve, Sickfic, Vulnerability, although he kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky comes back from being captured by Hydra, he begins to relive the events all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. :) I wrote this piece quite a while ago, but finally decided to post it. It's basically a drabble, but maybe a bit longer. A direct relationship between Bucky and Steve isn't mentioned, but it is implied throughout the piece. You don't have to read it with slash goggles if you don't wish to.

Steve’s bleary blue eyes open upon feeling an unknown identity shake his shoulder. His gaze was met with the distraught face of his long time best friend, Bucky Barnes. “Steve?” His shaky voice emitted from trembling lips.  
  
“Hmm…” Steve hummed.  
  
“Can I talk to you?” He questioned.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve murmured, rubbing a hand over his face while moving to sit upright. “What’s wrong?”  
  
He asked, patting the side of the bed, signaling Bucky to sit down.  
  
Bucky obliged, sitting next to Steve, “T-The nightmares started again.” He stared down at his hands that were on his lap.  
  
“About the torture?” Steve asked gently.  
  
Bucky nodded slightly.  
  
“Did they just start again tonight, or a few days ago?”  
  
“A few days ago,” Bucky clarified.  
  
“Have they all been the same?”  
  
Bucky shook his head, “No,”  
  
“Do you mind telling me what it was tonight?” Steve questioned softly. It was a rough subject that took time for Bucky to open up about.  
  
When Bucky hadn’t replied, Steve looked up, afraid that he had crossed the line. He noticed that Bucky’s features had adapted a dazed exp ****ression as he stared into space. “Buck,” Steve called in an attempt to grab his attention.  
  
The other man turned away, bringing a hand to his face. He, then, snapped forward with a harsh sounding, _“Huh’ **TISH!** ”_He inhaled a sharp breath before repeating the process. _“Huh’ **TISHH!** ” _He rubbed his nose swiftly before turning back to face Steve. “Sorry,” He mumbled.  
  
“Bless you,”  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, “Thanks,”  
  
“So, are you comfortable with telling me what your nightmare was about?”  
  
“It starts with them capturing me and moves into the torture, but it only comes in flashes; although it’s the peak of the worst of it.” Bucky explains, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Buck,” Steve’s voice is dripping with sympathy.  
  
“It’s not… _Huh!..._ not your fault.” He said before sneezing again, burying his nose into his elbow.  
  
 _“Huh’ **TSHH!** ”_  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.  
  
“I’ve felt worse,” Bucky mumbled.  
  
“You sound like you’re coming down with something.” Steve observed.  
  
“Maybe,”  
  
A long moment of silence, “… I never intended for this to happen. If I could’ve moved a little closer…”  
  
He trailed off, the unspoken words telling more than what was spoken.  
  
“Don’t do this to yourself,” Bucky reprimanded.  
  
“The least I can do is take care of you.”  
  
“You don’t have to,”  
  
“I know I don’t, but I want to. I need to make up for the time we’ve lost together.” Steve said gently.  
  
Bucky’s eyes began to flutter closed as he brought his hands up to cup around his nose and mouth. _“Huh’ **TSSHH!** ” _His body shook with the force. He sniffled thickly, rubbing harshly at his pink tinged nose.  
  
“Bless you,”  
  
“Thank you,” His voice caught in his throat before he launched into a dry coughing fit.  
  
Steve rubbed his back in circular motions, when the brunette was finished, he commented, “That doesn’t sound too good.”  
  
“It doesn’t feel good, either.” Bucky added.  
  
Steve shifted over in his bed, “Come here,”  
  
Bucky glanced at Steve questionably, “What?”  
  
“Come here,” He patted the empty space on the bed, “Lay down with me, like old times.”  
  
Bucky switched his position from sitting to laying down next to the blonde. “Thank you,”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Staying up with me on nights like this,”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Bucky trailed off, unsure of an answer.  
  
“I’m going to repeat to you what you told me before any of this happened, ‘I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”  
  
“Don’t copy me,”  
  
“I had to.” Steve cracked a small smile.  
  
 *******  
The next morning, Tony’s on his way past Steve’s room. Upon seeing the door open, he pops his head inside. He’s met with the sight of the two men sleeping soundly. Bucky’s head is resting on Steve’s chest, while Steve, has his arm laying over Bucky’s stomach. Tony smirked before quietly closing the door. Despite what others assume of him, he has no intentions of telling.

**Author's Note:**

> The tiny section at the end is based off of a head canon I created.


End file.
